The Trip to Canada
by A.MAZE.ING-G.IRL
Summary: This is going to be a story about a girl named Melly Smith who goes to Canada on a class trip and ends up getting herself into more then she expected. I don't own any of the celebrities that I may add on later.


**Hey guys, this is just going to be a story about a girl named Melly Smith's vacation to Quebec, Canada with some of the people in her French class. Melly is 15 years old with long curly brown hair, green eyes that occasionally change to blue-green, blue/green grey, or blue. She's 5'4", and has an average type body, not the skinniest in the crowd, but not fat. There will also be some short descriptions of the other people on the trip, including one she's had a crush on for a while!**

I said good bye to my family as we showed up at my school to leave for Canada. It was around 10 at night, and we were expected to show up in Canada around 7.

Out of all the people who were taking French in our school, only 28 kids actually were going to be on this trip, _including_ my crush I've had since late December.

Luckily for me I was going to be rooming with 3 of my friends who were also going to be going on the trip; Samantha who has long straight black hair and tanned skin, Jessica who was the pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl of the group, and Dana who had red hair and brown eyes with the palest skin you could ever see.

When we all got on the bus I made sure we all got to sit near each other, each getting to have our own row of seats (2 seats in one row, like a regular bus, but it's one of those fancy busses that have the televisions and toilet).

I sat behind Dana, and next to Samantha, who had Jessica sitting in front of her. On the bus I had brougt my brown purse that held everything possible and that I carried around with my like a prized possession, a pillow, and also a white bag full of magazines, and snacks for the ride there.

Just as I was setting everything up and getting comfortable, Dan (THE CUTEST BOY YOU COULD EVER MEET!) Walked by, and I just stared up at him like an idiot. He looked down at me and I gave a small smile at him before looking away and fixing my stuff back up again. I didn't even see if he smiled back at me, I just wanted to look away from him as soon as possible.

The next thing I know I hear giggling coming from next to me and I see Samantha looking straight at me with her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from being over heard. I scrunched my nose up playfully at her and threw my pillow towards her head.

If she saw it I was afraid of who else might have seen it. Inside my head I was totally just kicking myself in the butt a million times over again. How dumb could I have looked to him?

Sighing, I slightly stood up and leaned myself over Dana's chair to see was she was doing. She was reading the newest issue of 17 magazine, and I quickly made my way around, practically hopping over the seat to sit down next to her and read along with her.

The bus ride began and everyone was talking excitedly at what was to come, and who would hook up with who and all that jazz. Meanwhile me and Dana were taking a quiz to see what kind of flirter you were, and I ended up getting shy gal. Of course I wasn't surprised at it, I knew I was a shy girl around guys, but I was hoping I'd get something better.

The thing with me, is that when I first meet people I tend to be totally shy around them, and then when I finally get to know them I can get full on crazy around them. But when it came to boys, I was just always an idiot, stumbling all over the place, and saying totally random and/or stupid things.

Me and Dana gave the magazine over to Samantha and Jessica, and Sam got Respectable Flirt, saying that she could take chances, but knew when to let the guy come forward, and Jessy got Flaming Boy Catcher, nothing out of the blue with her, we all knew she could practically snatch up any boy she set her eyes on.

Some time passed on the bus and we watched some movies and talked some more. I eventually fell asleep listening to my i-pod to Aly and Aj's new song, "Potential Break-Up Song".

I had an awesome dream that I just wish would come true, but I unfortunatley know wouldn't be able to happen in a billion years. In it I dreamt that me and Dan were underneath a waterfall, the sun setting slowly with the blue sky slowly turning to a pinkish color. We were side by side watching the sunset with the low rumble of the waterfall in the background when our faces turned towards each other and we slowly moved closer and closer until...

"MELLY! Get up! We're Here!" Samantha had gotten up from her seat and was shaking me vigorously trying to wake me up. I pushed her off of me and stood up from me seat taking a look around me. The sun was shooting through all of the windows quickly blinding me, and the air was more crisp and cool then how it had been when we first got on.

I quickly grabbed my grey school sweatshirt and pulled it on over my pink polo, and walked out of the bus onto the hard side walk right outside of the hotel we would be staying at. We were finally in Canada.

**Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review! 3**


End file.
